Brennan meets Ross
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: booth and brennan go to NY and meet all the friends... what heppens when bones and ross have a fun night?


_The scene starts out in the Central Perk, Ross plops on the couch next to his friends. _

Ross: Ugh, I've had the worst day at work!  
Chandler: Dinosaurs still dead?

Rachel: Aww, what happened?

Ross: Some dull forensic anthropologist-author is coming to observe the way I lecture because no one ever goes to hers because they're so boring. I have to take her on a tour of Manhattan and let her stay in my apartment with me.

Monica: Oh, and your lectures are just so exciting?

Ross: I've never heard of her, but everyone says she's so dull!

Monica: Well, what does she do?

Joey: Duh, she gives lectures!

Chandler: Joe, I think she means her real job.

Joey: Oh. Well is she hot?

Phoebe: Joey!

Joey: What?

Ross: I don't know. She's probably some old lady with a briefcase and everything.

Chandler: Don't you have a briefcase?

Monica: Don't you?

Rachel: Well, maybe it won't be that bad. Who is she?

Ross: Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Joey: Wait, Ross; an author writes stuff, right?

Ross: What else would she do?

Joey: I don't know. What a fornoseic arthropod?

Ross: You mean forensic anthropologist?

Joey: That's what I said!

Ross: She studies human bones. That's gotta be the dullest thing thing ever!

Chander: And looking at animal bones is so much more fun?

Ross: I don't just study dinosaur bones, I examine fossils too.

Chandler: So, rocks are better than bones.

Ross: Human bones.

Phoebe: So, when is she coming?

Ross: The professors told me she's driving here today from DC. She should be here by tonight.

Rachel: Does she know where to go?

Ross: I have to hang here and wait.

Chandler: Good luck with that!

_They all get up and leave, leaving Ross alone_

_The sun has set and Ross is the only one left in the coffeehouse. Booth and Brennan walk in holding a bunch of suitcases. _

Brennan: Booth, you didn't have to come with me; I've been to New York plenty of times before.

Booth: I know, Bones, but I wanted to come. You know… just in case.

Brennan: In case of what?

Booth: I don't know. I'm tired lets just find this Ross guy and get the hell outa here.

Brennan: Dr. Geller?

_Ross stands up and heads to Booth and Brennan._

Ross: Yeah!?

Brennan: Hello my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan-

Ross: Oh my god. Wow.

Brennan: -and this is my partner, Agent Seeley Booth.

Booth: Special Agent.

Ross: Um, hi. I'm Dr. Ross Geller, um… uh…

Brennan: I apologize for the last minute company, Dr. Geller.

Booth: Oh, so I'm last minute company, now?

Ross: Its fine, uh… you can, um, call me Ross. Well, should we head back to my place? Oh, crap. I didn't mean to sound like I wanted to seduce you- not that I want to, or anything, because you are obviously with Agent Booth, oh god, Ross, shut up!

Brennan: What?

Booth: No, no, no, no! Bones and I are not-

Brennan: We are not in a sexual relationship, we are completely platonic.

Booth: Completely platonic.

Ross: Oh, well then-

Booth: But she's not interested.

Brennan: Booth, let me speak for myself!

Booth: What are you saying you want to have sex with his looser?

Brennan: I'm not saying-

Ross: I don't mean to interrupt, but Gunther is about to close and…

Brennan: Yes, I agree, we should leave. It's late and Booth is indirectly sending signals implying that he needs a REM cycle.

Booth: Huh?

Brennan: You're tired.

Ross: Okay then. So I'll grab a cab and you guys can unpack at my place and I'll sleep on the couch while you can work something out in my room (where I haven't had sex for like 3 months). Not that I was going to do it while you're here; I'll find fun another way- oh god. I wasn't implying I would play with myself or anything, I meant like I puzzle, I would drink a beer and do a puzzle!

Brennan: I like puzzles.

Ross: Good, then we can do it together!

Booth: It?

Brennan: I believe he means we can do the puzzle together.

Ross: Yeah, the puzzle.

Booth: Alright, lets just get the hell outa here and get some sleep!


End file.
